


Heavily Armoured

by amathela



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman doesn't hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavily Armoured

Batman doesn't hug.

At least, Steph's 99% sure Batman doesn't hug, which is why Dick wrapping his body around hers probably started as a protective gesture, a (really unnecessary, but appreciated) sort of human shield, which would make sense, considering the explosion a few dozen yards away that's only the tiniest bit her fault. But it's been a while since the explosion died down, since the heat stopped searing what little exposed skin she has and the force of it stopped rocking her back, and his arms are still around her, squeezing tight. And, okay, she might still be shaking a bit (the explosion was only the last of it, she still doesn't want to think about what came before), but he's holding her so tight she can't really tell any more, can't tell if it's her or him or maybe just a low-level earthquake, because that would really be the perfect way to end her night.

And then she isn't shaking any more, and maybe it's because Dick's kind of stroking her hair, his grip on her looser but still firm, still solid, and after a while - well, after a while it becomes pretty damn obvious that now he's just hugging her.

"Mmmph mmmmmph," she says, because her face is buried in his impressive Bat-chest, and he pulls back a little. Not so much that he isn't hugging her any more.

"What?" he asks, and, yep he's definitely smiling. Batman smiles _and_ hugs. At the same time. Who knew?

"I never thought I'd be getting a hug from Batman," she says, and she's kind of afraid it'll break the mood, but she's never been great at not saying things. If the action earlier in the evening hadn't shattered her comm link, she's sure Oracle would be giving her some sound tips on inner monologue.

"Think of me as a kinder, gentler Batman," he quips, but he isn't really joking.

"I like it," she says. "It's very ..."

"Nice?" he asks.

"Armoured," she says. "I feel very safe."

And that was supposed to be a joke, but it isn't, either, and now she feels way too exposed. Heavily armoured hugs notwithstanding.

But Dick just says, "Good."

And doesn't let her go.

And she probably couldn't kick Batman's ass anyway, right? So there's probably no point in trying to struggle, like if Batman wants to hug you, you're probably just going to have to get hugged by Batman. She's just being practical, is all.

Plus, it's still nice.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Underneath the Armor (The Luscious Jackson Reunion Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568471) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)




End file.
